


missing ≠ lost

by prosodiical



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, Interactive Fiction, POV Second Person, This action will have consequences..., Time Travel, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she's in the Dark Room, Max gets unstuck in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing ≠ lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunnerFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/gifts).



> Warnings for Jefferson, canon-typical implications of the Dark Room (creepy photography, non-consensual drugging), major character death and murder.
> 
> This didn't get to the creepy level I was originally aiming for, but I hope you still like this!
> 
> (There are about 6 unique endings - see the end notes for more details!)

This is an Interactive Fiction written in Twine.

[Play it here!](http://philome.la/Prosodiical/missing--lost/play)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to get all the unique endings:
> 
> 1\. Save Chloe, tell her, don't go back in time.  
> 2\. Save Chloe, tell her, go back in time.  
> 3\. Save Chloe, don't tell her, don't go back in time.  
> 4\. Save Chloe, don't tell her, go back in time.  
> 5\. Save Arcadia Bay, go back in time.  
> 6\. Save Arcadia Bay, don't go back in time.


End file.
